


My funny valentine (or my pillar)

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, Everything Hurts, M/M, Unless you're looking for pain, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: Everything without you hurts. And I feel like I am dying too. You are my sunshine and my everything (and my pillar). What am I supposed to do without my everything?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 14





	My funny valentine (or my pillar)

**Author's Note:**

> I had My Funny Valentine - Alice Fredenham in mind while writing this hence the title

Everything without you hurts. And I feel like I am dying too. You are my sunshine and my everything (_and my_ _pillar_). What am I supposed to do without my everything?  
(_I gotta live, for the others, because I can't get to be selfish_)  
Because only with you I can get to be selfish.  
(_You always let me_)  
Since just like me you're a selfless bastard.  
(_And a though cookie_)  
Ah, now who's gonna discipline the kids with the terror of finger flick? Or to promise them with cuddle because you give the best one.  
My bear.  
And now I gonna be cold and lonely at the night (and stiff and sleep deprived because you're like my 85% self control for not overworking, the only one who could get me to sleep).  
How I want to hold you and have you until forever.  
Forever is way to long tho.  
And my objective is only to stand until tomorrow.  
And the next tomorrow, until another tomorrow.  
Because maybe, since you were always have been my tomorrow for few years now... I can get to see you again, touch you, hold you (_would you still want me? Will I still being allowed?)_  
And I need to breath for that chance for you (_you're my best prized prize, damn it you're my best everything)._  
_(Will you recognize me then?_)  
And till then, my sleep will be dreamless without you.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up feeling pain so in my weakest I wrote this and shared this to you. Which is not wise. I mean you're already in pain, why add another? Unless you're a sucker for pain like me (I like some angsty but not like this).  
.  
Please look for and get something for comfort afterwards. The life itself is beautiful. And chan promised us he'll always be there for us. I hope you'll be happy too ^^ (we should be happy together).  
Thank you and sorry for reading this.


End file.
